Unspoken Love
by xXorangeXx
Summary: It's amazing how a simple 3 words can keep a person from staying or going." After what seems like a simple misunderstanding, Anna leaves and Yoh has made a promise to bring her back into his arms. Will he find her? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and tell me what you think of it!!

* * *

**Yoh sat atop his roof, gazing up at the stars as always. The pattern of the blinking orbs were so pretty aligned by the distant and gleaming moon. Just knowing that they were there and would always be gave Yoh a good feeling deep inside. 

Stars were many things. As a child, Yoh believed that they were little fireflies dancing away happily by the moon. Spiritually, they could be souls in their eternal rest, watching over the world as his grandfather thought. Scientifically, they were burning balls of gas which were and had been studied by many scientists and astronomers who had been so keen to grasp knowledge. They were looked at in so many ways... but he didn't care. As long as they were there, it was ok.

Stars can be like people, his grandfather had once told him. They are so many of them, and always changing. They can be **_reborn_**, he had said to little Yoh in his gruff voice when he had first taken the toddler into the mountains to stargaze. He had been awed.

Yoh's eyes dimmed when he remembered. _Yes, they are always changing. But they will always be there to look upon, unlike humans. _

Looking on at the stars seemed to always calm him, especially on nights when he was disturbed. He had been disturbed for awhile.

He sighed deeply. It had always ended with **_her._ **Anna. Why had she left so suddenly? One day she was right beside him... the next, she was gone. He had thought that she would come back and had waited for a day, patiently, but seething with worry. When she didn't show up, he had decided to go in her room. Reality struck him when he opened her closet door and found all her belongings gone.

The cause? Unspoken. That was the word. **_Unspoken_**. It was the only word written on the piece of paper sitting openly on her table for him to read. At first, it was puzzling to him but it all became evident. He had started to analize the word and found the other pair. Love.

Unspoken love.

Yoh had always thought of strong and confident Anna always being there. But strong and confident had suddenly vanished when he laid eyes on her neat handwriting on the tiny piece of paper. It had never been clearer to him before that Anna was in need of love and warmth, that she was lonely. It was so unbelievable that he had almost laughed.

Yes, their love was unspoken. Yoh had thought that she had known that deep inside he really truly loved her, that he didn't put up with her only because he had no other choice. He had been wrong. Despite what he thought was common knowledge, she had left because he had never said said a simple 'I love you' to her. Come to think of it, she had never said it to him either but at least he knew. It was amazing, how 3 simple words could keep a person from staying or going.

Forget about disturbed, he was wounded. Wounded that she had been so oblivious to his little hints of affection. He hated the fact and sometimes reveled in his silent anger by trying to convince himself that she was playing him but he knew that it wasn't true. No matter what cause, he still loved her.

"I'm going to find you, Anna." he whispered, looking up at the stars with his glazed eyes. The stars winked at him from high above and a a gentle breeze sitrred. _I promise._

* * *

**Is it good? Bad? Should I continue?? Review and make my day, pleese? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Updated! Read and enjoy. And thanks ALOT to the people who reviewed. **

* * *

Yoh stepped into the car and backed into the street from his driveway. The sun shone and there was a slight wind... Yoh just thought it was a nice day to go out for a drive.

_Today, I'll go to the mountians to see how much the leaves have changed. _He thought, smiling. It was autumn and the leaves were now brilliant shades of red, yellow. and orange. You could look at a tree and mistake it for the sunset. It was breathtaking. The only problem was, there werent that many trees in his neighborhood. This thought brought him to the reason why he was going to the mountains.

Every autumn, he would take his friends to the mountains along with him. They would spend a full day there and have a wonderful time, just sitting on the grass and looking at the trees. It was always nice to be surrounded by friends but today, Yoh needed the time alone, away from all the noise and bustling. The more he thought about it, he realized that he didn't want to go to the mountains just to look at the leaves, he wanted to remember. In other words, there was plenty more that happened before in the earlier visits to the mountains, other than just sitting and watching the leaves. Things, good things that happened between him, and Anna.

Yoh remembered the first time he had taken everyone into the mountains. It had been a good 4 years ago, but it was still as clear as the blue sky in his mind. The memory came to him as he cleared of the hustle of the city and into the more natural side of Japan.

**Flashback**

"Anna." Yoh whispered, laying a hand on her shoulder. The said person turned around. Even dressed simply in just shirt, jeans, sweater, and a hat, she was beautiful. The wind had swept her golden hair from her hair and gave everyone a clear view of her deep brown eyes, rosy cheeks, and faint pink lips. Yoh just stood, looking, no, _admiring _her until he was given a sharp slap. Grinning sheepishly, he apologized and took her hand. Anna turned a faint pink but showed no other emotion. Yoh's grin turned into a smile. "Let's take a walk, ne? I feel a bit restless, just sitting here." Anna blinked and raised an eyebrow. Almost playfully, she nudged him. "Restless, you? Heh, don't lie, Asakura Yoh." Yoh looked surprised for a moment, then cocked his head and shrugged, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Ok, not restless. But will you take a walk with me?" Anna considered the idea for a while then nodded. "As long as we make it short." she decided. Yoh nodded back. "Hai." Giving her hand a slight squeeze, he pulled her away, slipping away without anyone noticing.

The dry leaves crunched soothingly under their feet as the two began their walk. One might have considered it to be very silent, but the forest they were in was bursting with sound. A breeze stirred, and the wind whistled as it was blown through many trees. Once in a while, something rustled in the leaves above them and birds chirped overhead in flocks, no doubt getting ready to migrate. As they walked deeper into the forest hand in hand, a slight trickling was heard, growing louder by each step. Walking a few ways more, the two finally came to a miniature waterfall, the water blue, clear, and shining.

"Anna?" Yoh asked, to be recieved with silence. Glancing at her, he saw that she was staring at the scene before them, a soft look in her eyes, almost vulnerable. All of a sudden, Yoh had an urge to do something, perhaps take advantage of this rare moment. Leaning in, he wrapped his arms around Anna's body, ignoring how she was trying to shift away. Finally, she stopped moving and leaned against him, her face a deep shade of red.

There was a moment of silence, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Breaking the quiet, Yoh spoke. "Anna." he whispered, his voice gentle, quiet, and demanding all at the same time. Anna turned her head to face Yoh, eyes widening when Yoh leaned in. After swallowing nervously, she closed her eyes and felt something soft brush against her lips.

_First Kiss_.

Anna felt her knees weaken and staggered back, not realizing that she was dangerously close to the water's edge...

With a splash, Anna and Yoh stumbled into the cold water.

**End Flashback**

Yoh's eyes clouded over. _Did that mean anything, Anna?_ He asked in his head. A mix of many different emotions swept over Yoh and for a moment, he forgot that he was driving.

A sudden scream brought him to his senses and he slammed down on the brakes, his body jerking forward. Then everything was still.

* * *

**OoOoOo a cliffy! Read and review, pleese?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Revised!  
**

* * *

Yoh sat on a chair, silent and shocked. _How..._ His eyes were wide and shaking his head slightly, he eyed the young woman on the hospital bed before him. Tucked underneath the covers, her head rested on the pillow and her eyes were closed in a peaceful and angelic manner. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow like a lily pad. She was there, he could see her plain as daylight, but he could not bring himself to believe it.

He started fretting. It had been 3 days after the accident and luckily, the woman had suffered minor injuries. The doctor had told him that she would wake up soon. He had absolutely nothing to say.

_Yoh entered the room, feeling nervous. The doctor was inside the room, giving her a shot. Looking up, he smiled wearily. "Hello there. Are you family?" he asked politely, gesturing to the unconcious lady on the bed. Yoh hesitated before answering, "No." The doctor looked a tad bit confused but kept his smile. "Would you be a friend of hers then?" Yoh could not bring himself to answer but managed to say, "I was the one who hit her... I came to see if she was alright." The doctor shrugged. "She will come to in a few days. I suggest you come back then." After a moment, Yoh nodded. "May I...?" he queried and the doctor moved out of the way, exposing the frail-looking young woman, tucked safely under the blankets. Yoh's eyes widened in shock and turning hard on his heels, he left the room. _

Sighing, he buried his head in his hands. Fate was cruel. Yes, he had wanted her back, but not in such a way. A sudden shuffling made him look up and saw that the young lady had opened her eyes, revealing her chocolate-brown orbs. Yoh nervously made his way to the bed, gulping.

"Hey there." he said quietly.

The young lady had a confused look in her eyes but quickly put on the cold glare that he knew so well.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Yoh blinked and faltered, his heart sinking lower each second.

"You don't remember?" He whispered.

The woman hesitated before answering defiantly, "None of your buisness."

Yoh blinked. "Come on Anna. Stop fooling around and let's go home." He pouted. Sure, she had been avoiding him for awhile but that was no reason to pretend she didn't know him, unless...

_Anna? Is that my name?_ The golden-haired girl felt like crying. She really could not remember anything. Blinking back the tears, she lifted her chin.

"NO."

Impatience was visible in Yoh's eyes and he begged once more. "Please, come on. Tell me you're kidding and we can put everything behind us... No hard feelings, I promise."

Anna was silent for a moment before cooly asking, "Seriously. I don't know you. Who are you?"

At this, Yoh gently lifed her chin and gazed into her eyes intently. Anna squirmed, looking uncomfortable. The blank look in her eyes were enough to tell Yoh that she really did not know. Sighing, he held out a hand. "Come with me. You can trust me, I'm your friend." Anna studied Yoh for a brief moment before answering, "I don't care... I'm not going with anyone but family."

At these words, Yoh's heart sank even lower. _She doesn't have family... What do I tell her? _

He closed his eyes for a moment before finally opening them, his dark orbs dimmed with obvious hurt. "Alright... I... I'm your brother."

* * *

**Review, PLEASE?**


End file.
